1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods, computer programs and systems for automated signal analysis providing rapid and accurate detection, prediction, or quantification of changes in one or more signal features, characteristics, or properties as they occur. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, computer program, or system for automated real-time signal analysis providing characterization of temporally-evolving densities and distributions of signal features of arbitrary-type signals in a moving time window by tracking output of order statistic filters (also known as percentile, quantile, or rank-order filters).
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to detect and quantify feature changes in an evolving signal, and there have been numerous attempts to develop automated signal analysis means operable to do so. One well-known approach, for example, is based upon analysis of the signal's mean value, which is typically a well known, well understood, and easily computed property. Other well-known techniques look for changes in signal variance or standard deviation over time.
Unfortunately, these commonly used approaches have significant drawbacks, including lack of robustness in the presence of signal outliers. Furthermore, in all but a few ideal cases, monitoring these individual parameters does not enable detection of all types of changes in feature distribution. This is because the mean and standard deviation rarely completely describe the signal distribution. Another problem that plagues many existing analysis techniques is that they are unable to deal adequately with real-world problems in which the analyzed signal is often highly complex, non-stationary, non-linear, and/or stochastic.
Another well-known approach, one more suited to practical situations than the above-mentioned methods, uses order statistics (e.g., the median or other percentile or quantile values). Order statistics are advantageous because they are directly related to the underlying distribution and are robust in the presence of outliers. For example, a method of signal analysis that enables the detection of state changes in the brain through automated analysis of recorded signal changes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,868. This method addresses the problem of robustness in the presence of outliers through novel use of order-statistic filtering. Additionally, given information from a moving time window of a certain time scale, referred to as the “foreground”, this method provides for real-time comparison thereof with a reference obtained from past data derived, e.g., from a longer time scale window, referred to as the “background.” This approach thereby addresses some of the normalization problems associated with complex, non-stationary signals.
Although the prior invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,868 has successfully addressed many of the above-mentioned limitations, including normalization problems associated with complex non-stationary signals, it is lacking in breadth of scope. Detection of changes, for example, is limited to a particular order statistic of the signal. Additionally, the order statistic filter employed to detect signal changes requires large amounts of processing ability, memory, and power when used on digital signals for which sorting procedures are performed at each point in time. Furthermore, the method does not enable full analog implementation.
Most work on order statistic filters, such as median filters, and their implementation is in the areas of digital signal and image processing, which, as mentioned, requires large amounts of processing ability, memory, and power not practical or cost-effective for some applications. Work on analog median filters is limited to situations where the input is provided as parallel lines of data, and a program or circuit that implements the filter outputs a value that is equal to the median of the data on different input lines. Work on analog median filtering for continuous-time signals is not extensive, and no realizable implementations exist able to track a percentile (e.g., median) of a continuous-time signal. One reason for this is that the operation of finding the rank or order is non-linear, making modeling the procedure using an ordinary differential equation so complicated that it has not yet been addressed.
Due to the above-described and other problems, a need exists for a more general, powerful, and broad method for automated analysis of signals of any degree of complexity and type.